Amis d'enfances
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Yuya et son petit frère Akira entrent dans un nouveau lycée où ils vont faire des rencontres plutôt... inattendus... Ps; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour je m'appelle Yuya Shiina, j'ai dix huit ans et je vis avec mon petit frère Akira. Nos parents sont morts il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture et depuis nous vivons seuls. Akira est de nature froid et distant, enfin c'est ce qu'il montre aux autres, moi je sais très bien qu'il est très gentil et à un coeur d'or. Dès que je ne vais pas bien il le sens et fait toutpour que je retrouve le sourire, je suis heureuse d'avoir un petit frère tel que lui, il en existe peu. Nous sommes toujours ensemble, Akira à sauté une classe et se retrouve en terminale tout comme moi. Justement aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée.

AKIRA C'EST L'HEURE ! DEBOUT !

Oh laisse moi dormir encore un peu Yuya !

Hors de question, debout !

Il enfonça sa tête dans le coussin, sachant qu'il fallait utiliser la manière forte dans ces moments là, je descendis pris un seau, le remplit d'eau froide. Avec un grand sourire je remontais les escaliers, et en criant un grand « DEBOUT » je lui balançais l'eau sur la tête.

WAAAA, YUYA T'ES FOLLE ?!!

T'avais qu'a te lever !

Mais j'allais le faire !

C'est ça ! Aller dépêche toi de t'habiller ou on va être en retard !

Akira ronchonna mais partit dans la salle de bain pour ce préparer. Un quart d'heure plus tard ont étaient sur le chemin de notre nouveau lycée. On rentrait dans un nouveau lycée car des choses pas très nettes c'étaient déroulé dans notre ancien lycée et il avait dû fermé.

On va se faire des nouveau potes !

Akira me regarda étonné par mon enthousiasme soudain.

Quoi ?

Bah tu sais Yuya, avec ton sale caractère ça va faire pareil que dans l'ancien lycée.

GRRR... de quel sale caractère tu parle ? Dis-je en brandissant mon poing vers lui.

Mais pas de toi ! Pas de toi voyons j'oserais jamais ! Dit mon frère en brandissant les mains devant lui. On se regarda pour finalement éclater de rire en constatant qu'on se comporter en gamins. Puis je repris la parole serieuse.

Non... tu crois que c'est à cause de moi que l'on se fait pas d'amis ?

Akira me regarda silencieux, puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

Mais non soeur stupide, nous devons être bizarre tous les deux ! Rigola t-il.

Je souris Akira me remontais toujours le moral, nous avions tout les deux beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens et nous ne sommes pas très sociables, ce qui pose certains problèmes.

Et voilà !

Akira avait dit ça en regardant les grilles de notre nouveau lycée devant lui.

J'espère que nous sommes ensemble, murmura t-il.

Je sentis que mon frère était angoissé à l'idée que l'on soit séparé, je l'étais aussi. Je lui donnait un petit coup sur la tête.

Mais oui voyons ! Tu as encore besoin de ta grande soeur pour te protéger des grands monsieurs méchants ! Dis je en riant.

Akira me regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il croisa les bras faisant mine d'être vexé.

Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !

Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Lui répondis-je en ne prétent aucunes attention à ses paroles.

Yuya ! Tu m'énerves! C'est vrai d'abord !

Et voilà je l'avais énervé, je souris, je savais que mon frère s'énervé facilement tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Il s'avança vers les listes d'élèves mais m'attendit à quelques pas de celles ci. Je le sentis tendu, depuis la mort de nos parents et de notre grand frère Akira n'avait plus aucuns amis, il n'avait plus que moi. Je le pris par les épaules signe que je le spoutenait et franchit le dernier pas vers les listes. Je cherchais des yeux nos noms. Akira les trouva avant moi. Il hurla de joie et sauta dans mes bras. Je ris, aucuns doutes, nous étions ensembles.

Yuya on est ensemble !

Oui, oui j'ai compris ! En qu'elle classe Akira ?

Terminale S1, dit-il en m'indiquant la liste du doigt

Salle 212 ?

Ouais !

C'est où ?

Ché pas !

Ben cherche !

Toi aussi !

C'est toi le petit frère non ?

Ça veut rien dire d'abord !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Soudain des cris hystériques nous parvinrent, on se retournait d 'un commun ensemble, et l'on vit un attroupement de fille au milieu de la cour.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Akira

Aucunes idées !

On dirais des fans !

J'men fou !

Moi aussi !

Alors tu l'as cherche cette salle ?

Fouuu t'es chiante Yuya !

Je souris, j'avais gagné, nous partîmes malgré tout ensemble. Notre lycée était assez grand.

Là !

Akira indiqua une porte du doigt. Effectivement sur celle-ci écrit en gros le nombre 212 aparraissait

Eh bien allons-y ! dis-je

Nous tapâmes à la porte

Entrer.

Akira ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la classe.

Eh bien jeunes gens, que puis-je pour vous ? Il est déjà 8 heures 10 !

Akira resta coi, je devinais que ce prof lui déplaisait avec ses manières et ses reflexions.

Je ne vous permet pas de gmgf

Je m'étais jeté sur Akira pour lui mettre une main sur la bouche. Je souris au prof et dit.

Excusez mon petit frère monsieur, il est un peu impulsif.

Celui ci avait réussi à ce défaire de ma main.

NON MAIS YUYA T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS MOURIR ETOUFFER ! Hurla-t-il.

Tu allais dire des bêtises je t'en ai empêcher, c'est tout! T'es vraiment un gamin dis-je en lui tapant sur la tête.

T'es chiante !

Mais oui Akira je sais que tu m'aime !

Il grogna et croisa les bras signe qu'il boudait. J'entendis un raclement de gorge, j'avais totalement oublié la présence du prof et des élèves qui nous regardaient avec de grand yeux. Je fis face au prof.

Votre petit numéro est-il fini ?

Oui monsieur désolé c'est l'habitude !souris-je

Habitude qu'il va falloir perdre dans mon cour !

Désolé. Dis-je en m'inclinant

Bon je suppose que vous êtes les deux nouveaux.

En effet !

Bien. Je suis Oda Nobunaga votre professeur de mathématiques.

Enchanté de vous rencontrez monsieur Nobunaga, je me présente, je suis Yuya Shiina, j'ai 18 ans et le gamin là bas c'est mon imbécile de frère, Akira.

C'est qui l'imbécile ? Grogna ce dernier

Bon sa suffit vous nous avez asser divertit, dit Nobunaga en nous indiquant deux places au fond de la classe.

Et plus de disputes !

Oui monsieur ! Répondis je souriante.

Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe. Un peu plus loin à ma droite, se trouvait deux jeunes hommes, ils me regardaient, ils se ressemblaient étonnement si ce n'est leurs yeux et l'expression de leur visage. L'un avait les yeux noirs profond et me souriait d'un sourire chaleureux tandis que l'autre avait de long cheveux noir lui donnant un air sauvage et avait les yeux rouges sang, lui me devisageait, je le fixais pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Akira me donne un coup de coude.

Yuya tu m'écoutes ?

Hein ? Euh excuse moi qu'est ce que tu disais ?

Je vis mon frère soupirer.

Je te disais que je viens de surprendre une conversation et sue je sais pourquoi il y a eu un attroupement ce matin.

Ah bon ?

Oui, tu veux savoir ?

Non, je m'en fiche !

Akira me regarda un moment puis détourna la tête.

Pfff tu changeras jamais !

Je souris, puis nous nous tûrent pour écouter le cour.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Kyo

Pfiu la rentrée, elle a été chiante comme toutes les autres. J'ai appris que je me coltinais mon frère mais bon, il est le seul que je tolère à s'assoir à côté de moi. J'en pouvais plus, ce matin toutes ces gamines à se jeter sur moi, j'avais eu envie de leur foutre de ces coups mais mon frère m'en avait empêcher d'un regard. Nous étions tout deux des stars du grand écran depuis peu. Tout ça à cause de Kyoshiro ce con qui avait voulu faire une audition pour « rigoler » total.. on a été pris. Nous étions maintenant traqué par les minettes et les paparazzis, j'en pouvais vraiment plus. Ce matin en traversant la cour, des filles avait surgient mais j'ai entendu une conversation assez intéressante.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? La voix assez rude d'un homme

Aucunes idées ! Je me figeais, le son de cette voix m'avait envouté, je l'aurais jamais reconnu mais je voulais savoir à qui elle appartenait.

On dirait des fans !

Allait-elle venir à mes pieds commes toutes ces femmes?

J'men fou ! Cette réponse me cloua au sol, le jeune homme allait insister pour venir voir ce qui pourvait causer un tel attroupement c'était sur !

Moi aussi ! Là, les bras m'en serais tomber, ils n'étaient pas curieux pour un sous, j'allais cherché à qui ces voix appartenait, ils m'interressaient vraiment, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, je fis mine de partir mais mon frère me retint par la manche.

Qu'est ce que tu fais Kyo, la salle 212 c'est par là !

M'en fou lâche moi Kyoshiro !

Mais qu'est ce que tu as trouvé de si interessant ?

Je haïssais mon frère, particulièrement parce qu'il voyait trop clair en moi et je ne le supporter pas.

Rien !

Ben où tu vas alors ?

Nul part !

Mon frère commença à rire.

T'es bizarre Kyo !

Ta gueule! Dis je en me degageant de sa poigne pour partir vers la salle 212 à grands pas. Je m'assis sur une chaise contre le mur et commença à somnolé, on avait ce crétin de Nobunaga, je grognais, je ne supporter pas ce mec. Après 10 minutes de cours, on frappa à la porte, j'ouvris un oeil.

Entrer.

Là je vis une jeune fille blonde entrer, une vrai planche à pain, je souris en pensant ça, un jeune homme entra à sa suite, il avait les cheveux roux. Ils dégagaient une aura spéciale. J'entendis ce con de prof leur reproché d'être en retard. Nobunaga faisait peur à tout les élèves sauf à moi bien sur ! Pourtant les deux nouveaux eurent une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et commença à dire une répartie que je sentait cinglante, quand soudain la jeune fille sauta sur lui en lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Elle est intelligente, elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas mal répondre à ce prof, mais je lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne l'appreçier pas plus que moi. Le garçon quand il se libera commença à engueuler une dénommé Yuya. Celle ci lui répondit oubliant l'endroit où ils étaient. Je fus éberlué par le culot que ces deux la avaient. La surprise du se lire sur mes traits car je vis mon frère sourire, aussitôt je me rembrumis. Voilà les deux nouveaux qui arrivent et s'installent une table plus loin que nous, je les déviseage, surtout cette fameuse Yuya, j'aimais bien son caractère soudain mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je la fixait, comme toutes les filles je savais qu'elle allait détourner les yeux mais je fus une fois de plus surpris, elle continuait à me fixer sans peur dans les yeux juste pour me voir, puis elle détourna les yeux comme si elle en avait marre de voir un truc aussi banal. Cette réaction me mit hord de moi ! Son frère lui dit alors

… je sais pourquoi il y a eu un attroupement ce matin

Je me raidis, ma colère soudaine s'éteint je n'avais pas envie qu'elle sache que j'étais une star, ça me faisait chier de penser ça, pourquoi j'était attiré par une fille pareille ?

Ah bon ?

Je serrais les dents

Oui, tu veux savoir ?

J'eu l'impression que ma machoire allait exploser tellement je serrais les dents.

Non j'men fiche !

Je me détendit immédiatement, cette fille n'étais décidement pas normale.

Pff tu changeras jamais !

Alors elle avait toujours était comme ça ? Là je réalisais … Bordel Kyo depuis quand es tu aussi curieux ? Je n'ai jamais porter attention aux autres alors pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'énervais une fois de plus contre moi même.

POV YUYA

Bordel qu'est ce que c'était chiant ce cours ! Je soupirais, elle commence bien l'année !

Hm

Je regardais mon frère étonnée, il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de réaction avec moi.

Qu'y a t-il Akira ?

Rien

Te fou pas d'moi ! Qu'est ce qui cloche ?

Rien j'te dis !

AKIRA, m'enervais-je, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, ce soir tu bouffe de la chenille !

Akira eut une expression horrifié, je savais bien qu'il detestait les chenilles.

Tu n'oserais pas ?

Tu me connais si peu que ça mon petit frère ?

Il blanchit

Bon t'as gagner !

Comme toujours ! Aller qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Rien y'a juste un mec qui te regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance et sa me fait chier !

Je m'arretait de marcher

c'est CA qui te tracasse Akira ?

Ouais !

Je ris doucement

T'inquiète petit frère je te quitterais pas !

Il grogna

Et qui c'était ce type ? Demandais-je

Ché pas il avait l'air louche, des cheveux longs et des yeux rouges sang, en tout cas s'il t'approche, j'le démollis !

Akira calme toi, je ne...

BONJOUR !!

Mon frère et moi nous retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Bonjour je m'appelle Kyoshiro Mibu

On dévisageait le garçon qui arriver sans crier gare, il était très beau et avait l'air très gentil.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répondit Akira agressif c'était toujours ça avec lui, il était d'habitude toujours calme mais dès qu'un inconnu arrivé il se braquait et était sur la défensive.

Akira du calme, il va pas nous bouffer ! Dis je exaspérer

La ferme Yuya tu ne sais pas ce qui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, il s'était reçu une baffe phénoménal, qui le fit reculer.

Yuya ?

Depuis quand tu me parle comme ça ? Il nous as dit bonjour c'est tout, alors t'arrête de faire chier maintenant et tu répond gentimment !

Un silence lourd s'installa

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Un surveillant été arriver voyant la scène. Je repérer aussi l'homme aux yeux rouges derrière Kyoshiro.

Rien qui vous r'garde !

J'étais en colère et tout le monde prendrait désormais Akira le savait, c'est pourquoi il essaya de calmer le jeu

S'cuse Yuya je sais que des fois je suis...

Mademoiselle ce qui se passe dans cet établissement me concerne !

Ouais mais pas ma vie !

Le surveillant allait répéter sa phrase quand

Monsieur je vous conseil de vous en allez !

M'en aller ? Hors de question ! Cette petite insolente va m'accompagner au bureau du proviseur.

Monsieur... dit Akira en me regardant inquiet

LA FERME ! J'ai pas de compte à vous rendre à vous, je vis ma vie et vous la votre alors faites pas chier !

JE me détournait et partit, je passais le portail, quand une fille me rattrapa et me dit méchamment

T'es conne ! T'as foutu la honte à deux acteur super célèbres !

Mon poing alla s'écraser sur le visage trop maquiller de cette fille.

Acteur ou pas rien à foutre !

Et je rentrais chez moi, je m'y plus d'une heure à me calmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV KYO**

Mais qui était cette fille ? Comme elle avait répondu à ce con de surveillant… Akira, la suivit et mon frère suivit le jeune roux je me sentis donc forcer de les suivre. Nous nous arrêtâmes au portail. Au pied d'Akira une jeune fille chouiner le nez en sang.

Je crois que Yuya est passé par là !

QUOI ?? c'est elle qui a fait ça ? s'écria mon frère.

De toute évidence oui !

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille.

La fille qui t'a fait ça était-elle blonde ?

Oui, elle m'a même dit qu'elle s'en foutait d'avoir mis la honte(e à des acteurs célèbres !

Akira sourit :

Ah c'est tout ma sœur ! Mais toi tu devrais aller te faire soigner !

J'étais sous le choc, elle savait que nous étions des acteurs et avait dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre ? Elle était bizarre ! Akira s'étais relevé et nous fixer et dit :

Excusez-moi Kyoshiro Mibu pour tout à l'heure. Je suis assez… on va dire pas trop sociable.

Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Mais vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre sœur ?

Yuya ? il rit, je ne cherche même pas à m'inquiété, je sais très bien où elle est et ce qu'elle fait, c'est ma sœur après tout !

Je souris intérieurement cet Akira ne me déplaisait pas.

Alors, vous êtes acteurs ?

Exact !

Ah…

Une fois de plus je fus surpris par la réaction du jeune garçon.

ah je l'avais totalement oublié voici mon frère Onime No Kyo.

Salut ! dis-je simplement

Salut me répondit Akira sur le même ton. Soudain une voix retentit dans mon dos.

Onime No Kyo ?

Je me retournais et vit une jeune fille juste devant moi, tremblante.

Je…je…

Accouche !

Je t'aime !

Et alors ?

Je me reçu un énorme coup sur la tête de la part de Kyoshiro.

Enfoiré !

Faut être gentil avec les femmes !

Pas la peine de me frapper enflure !

Il m'ignorait superbement.

Jeune fille sache que mon frère est un être totalement insensible, tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance, désolé ! Je bouillais intérieurement être insensible ? mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Bon euh… moi je vais aller rejoindre Yuya !

Attend, je peux t'accompagner ? demanda Kyoshiro.

Akira resta silencieux, puis après quelques minutes il se décida

Si tu veux ! ça m'évitera peut être les chenilles ce soir !

Je sursautais, des chenilles ? On le suivit jusqu'à une grande villa, à l'orée d'une forêt. Akira s'arrêta la main sur la poigner de la porte d'entrée.

Avez-vous des reflexes ?

Mon frère et moi nous regardâmes surpris.

Oui !

Pourquoi ? demanda Kyoshiro, pour toute réponse Akira ouvrit la porte.

**POV YUYA**

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir

Yuya ?

Je descendis et en apercevant mon frère tout ce que j'avais sous la main à la figure. Soudain j'attrapais un objet long et dur. Je m'arrêtais, Akira releva la tête et me vit à genoux tenant dans les bras le Tenro. Le plus cher ami de notre père lui avait forgé, quelques larmes coulèrent. Je me souvins de l'époque où nous étions tous ensemble, de la fois où j'avais rencontré les deux fils à Muramasa, j'en avais aimé un, c'était il y a longtemps, leurs noms s'était perdu dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire

Yuya ! je sentis mon frère me prendre dans ses bras.

Ils me manquent Akira. Murmurais-je

Je sais, à moi aussi ! Aller remet toi, on a des invités !

J'ouvris de grands yeux

Grr… Akira t'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

J'en ai pas eu le temps, tu me balançais des objets dans la tête !

Je me relevais et allais dans le salon sur le seuil attendait deux personnes

Salut Yuya, moi c'est Kyoshiro Mibu et le monstre derrière moi c'est Kyo, mon frère.

Je les regardais interdite.

Akira !

Quoi encore ?

Tu as ramené à la maison un mec qui me mante et sue tu veux tuer ? dis-je en indiquant Kyo, celui-ci eu un sourire ironique.

A vrai dire, c'est Kyoshiro que j'ai invité pas Kyo !

Alors comme ça tu veux me tuer ? sourit Kyo. Akira fronça les sourcils

Tu touche à ma sœur, t'es mort ! vu ?

Kyoshiro éclata de rire.

Haha ha Kyo a des vues sur quelqu'un ? c'est bien la première fois !

Je rougis, Kyo lui, donna un coup à son frère qui s'étala au sol.

Kyoshiro tu veux vraiment que je te tu ?

Non !non ! Pardon Kyo !

Soudain Kyo regarda le Tenro, il haussa les sourcils.

D'où viens ce sabre ?

Je raffermis ma prise sur l'objet en question.

Ca te regarde pas !

Oh que si ça me regarde dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Kyo arrête ! Kyoshiro dit ça d'une voix dure.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est le Tenro qu'elle a dans les mains !

Je sais bien…

Muramasa ne l'a donnait qu'a une personne, il ne devrait pas être là !

Kyo je sais qu'elle te manque, mais oublie-la ! dit Kyoshiro nostalgique. Kyo se jeta sur son frère, le pris par le col et cracha :

Tu veux que je l'oubli ? Tu veux que j'arrête de la chercher ? On s'était fait une promesse, je lui dois beaucoup trop de choses pour l'oublier ! ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Il y eu soudain un fraqua, j'avais lâcher le Tenro et toucher mon cou. Autour de celui-ci se trouvait un collier qui marquer une promesse faite.

**Flash Back**

Kyo, Kyo, je vais partir, on ne va plus se revoir pendant longtemps.

Une petite fille en larmes se trouvait à côté d'un jeune garçon aux yeux rouges.

Dit Kyo, tu crois qu'on se reverra ?

Evidemment !

La petite fille retira le collier qu'elle portait toujours sur elle et le passa autour du cou du garçon, celui-ci la regarda surpris :

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ben je te donne mon collier t la prochaine fois que l'on se voit tu me le rendra !

Ffff c'est stupide !

La petite fille commença à s'éloigner quand le petit garçon la rappela

Yuya ?

Quoi ?

Tiens ! il lui envoya un collier représentant un oiseau de feu, Fais y attention c'est mon préféré !

Yuya sourit

D'accord ! Au revoir Kyo !

…

**Fin Flash Back**

Je touchais l'oiseau de feu.

Yuya ? dit Akira inquiet devant l'expression de stupeur qu'aborait mon visage

Arrête Kyo ! Tu me fais mal ! hurlais Kyoshiro.

Je me dirigeais vers Kyo et attrapais son bras.

Arrête Kyo ! Le jeune homme me donna un grand coup qui m'envoya m'étalais contre le mur. Mon collier cassa et tomba juste devant moi, Kyoshiro le vit et s'écria :

Mais Kyo, ce collier, c'est celui que tu avais perdu ! L'oiseau de feu, ton préféré !

Kyo se figea, il lâcha son frère et me regarda, j'avais récupéré le collier, il était desormais serré dans ma main…

**POV KYO**

Je n'y croyais pas. Je l'avais retrouvé, la fille qui avait mis de la lumière dans ma vie. Je venais à peine de la retrouvé et je l'avais déjà blessé. Je la regardais assise, son regard plein de déception, de tristesse et de la peur ? La petite fille que j'avais connue autrefois avait beaucoup plus souvent le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'impression que mon collier me brulait. Je le retirais tout en regardant Yuya et le prit dans ma main. Kyoshiro et Akira n'exister plus pour moi, il ne restait qu'elle et moi. Celle qui m'avait tant de fois redonné le sourire. Cette fille au caractère fort et doux, aussi belle qu'un ange, et au sourire si chaleureux. Elle m'avait tant manqué chose que je n'avouerais jamais.

Kyo ?

Elle se releva difficilement

Kyo c'est bien toi ?

Elle tremblait, de peur que je la refrappe ? je ne l'avait jamais toucher avant, jamais ! je m'approchais d'elle, je la vit se plaquer contre le mur de peur et ferma les yeux.

Yuya… c'est moi… elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux émeraudes et me fixa. Je tendis ma main l'ouvrit laissant apparaître un tigre argenté. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Kyo ? elle n'y croyait pas tout comme moi. JE voulu lui rendre son collier, mais elle arrêta ma main, la referma sur le collier et murmura.

C'était un cadeau (clin d'œil au seigneur des anneaux XD)

Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, voir si elle était bien réelle, pour voir si je ne rêver pas. Je la vis sourire, le sourire d'autrefois et prononça la phrase qu'elle disait toujours avant que l'on se sépare.

Bienvenue à la maison Kyo !

Là, je n'y tins plus, je comprenais pourquoi cette voix, cette fille m'avait attiré, c'étais évident non ? Mon inconscient l'avait reconnu. Je la pris alors dans mes bras.

Yuya, tu es là ? c'est vraiment toi ?

Je suis Kyo aux yeux de démon, qu'est ce que c'est ses questions à la con ? Où es passé celui que je penser être le vrai moi ? Où es l'homme qui se foutait de tout ? L'homme dur, froid, qui ne pense qu'à lui ? Merde ! Qu'est ce qui me prend ? J'eu ma réponse quand j'entendis sa voix chantante me répondre :

Evidemment qui d'autre ?

Je la serrais dans mes bras, elle qui m'avait tant manqué, le seul moment où j'avais pleuré dans ma vie, c'était le jour où elle était partie, j'avais sentis un vide en moi, un manque, une part de moi avait disparue avec elle, et cette part venait de revenir comblé le vide immense de mon cœur, le jour de son départ j'en avais perdu l'usage de la voix, mon frère et mon père s'étais vraiment inquiéter.

Kyo il faudrait que je t'avoue un truc…

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées, je me détaché d'elle et la regarda étonné

Oui ?

Je…je…

Je souris doucement, j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

Je sais Yuya !

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu sais encore ?

Et voilà elle s'énervait, j'adorais ça mais pour arrêter ses jacassement indigner, je me décider à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et là je pris soudain peur, mettais-je tromper ? Moi l'homme a qui rien de faisait peur, j'avais la trouille de ma vie, peur qu'elle me rejette, non mais quel imbécile ! Je déteste me sentir si vulnérable ! Mais elle ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser ce qui me rassura immédiatement, mais il fallut que son frère vienne tout casser en me tirant en arrière.

Mais qu'est ce que…

Tu touche encore une fois à ma sœur, je te bute !

Akira !

Je n'y croyais pas mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Yuya tu ne connais pas le passé de ces types, moi si !

Je m'étais figé, Akira avait dégainé le Tenro et le pointer vers moi se positionnant devant sa sœur. Je m'étais souvent battu contre lui quand on était gamin et je savais à quel point il était redoutable. Soudain dans cette atmosphère plus que tendu un rire clair s'éleva, Yuya riait.

Akira, je me fou de leur passé, on en fait parti tout les deux et tu dis ça comme si leur passé était pire que le notre !

J'haussais les sourcils, que s'était-il donc passé ? Akira regarda sa sœur un moment puis il baissa son arme

Où sont Nozomu, Hakito et Aya ? demanda mon frère

Je vis Yuya et Akira se raidir, il eut un long silence puis soudain Akira sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Kyoshiro

Rien ne t'inquiète pas il est comme ça à chaque fois que l'on prononce le nom de nos parents et de notre grand frère.

JE la regardais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils sont tous morts.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton morne, sans émotion, mais je sentais qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

Comment ? demandais-je

Accident de voiture.

Je suis désolé Yuya ! dit mon frère en la serrant dans ses bas, je fulminais depuis quand se permettait-il ? et pourquoi ce laissait-elle faire ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à Nozomu, j'adorais ce mec, o avait fait pleins de trucs ensembles malgré notre grande différence d'âge, il avait été un ami pour moi.

**Flash Back**

Alors Kyo, tu as progressé ?

Qu'est ce que tu crois Nozomu ?

Je sais pas, je te demande, rit-il

Tu va voir !

Bien, en garde sale mioche !

Il savait que je détestais que l'on m'appelle comme ça, il voulait que je mette le paquet. Je souris ironiquement et le rétamer.

Tu es mort Nozomu lui dis je en plaçant le sabre sous sa gorge.

Bien joué Kyo !

NOZOMU, KYO, VENEZ MANGER !

On travaille ! répondis-je

J'arrive Yuya, le mioche m'a tuer une fois déjà, ça me suffit !

J'entendis la petite fille rire aux éclats et dire une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux.

Tu ne pourras jamais battre Kyo grand frère !

Et voila, c'est toujours la même chose, tu prends toujours son parti !

Je souris c'est vrai, elle me soutenait toujours.

Normal, il est le plus fort !

Nozomu la prit dans ses bras.

Petite maligne, tu ne changeras jamais !

Ils rirent, j'aimais entendre ces rires.

Aller Kyo, viens manger !

Mwais j'arrive, t'façon j'ai plus d'adversaire.

Yuya me sourit. Puis Nozomu était parti le premier, il m'avait pris à part avant le départ.

Kyo, promet moi de protéger ma petite sœur !

Je vis bien qu'il était inquiet.

Je verrais ! dis-je en lui tournant le dos. Je le vis sourire, je la protégerais, il le savais, ça avait été ma façon de dire oui.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kyo ?

Je sortis de mes souvenirs et vit Yuya devant moi.

Kyo ça va ?

Ouais !

J'avais compris pourquoi elle n'avait plus le même sourire qu'avant. Akira était revenu et parlait avec mon frère.

Vous voulez rester là pour la nuit ?

…

Kyo répond moi ! se fâcha-t-elle

Je souris ironiquement, elle bouillait sur place, s'était trop drôle.

Kyo ! Répond !

…

Rah t'as pas changé ! grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro vous voulez rester là pour la nuit ?

Je le vis lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser sur la joue tout content. Le verre que je tenais à la main se brisa à cause de la pression que j'exercé dessus.

Tu es d'accord Kyo ? demanda t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je fusillais mon frère du regard.

T'es d'accord ?

Je grognais, il se retourna vers Yuya.

Il est d'accord !

GE NIAL !! hurla Akira.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

ben pourquoi tu gueule Akira ? demanda Yuya étonné.

J'aurais pas de chenilles ce soir ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Yuya fut prise d'un four rire suivit de son frère qui se trouva complètement ridicule. La nuit tomba, on s'était retrouvé pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'étais vraiment heureux, puis Yuya sortit, je la suivis des yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV YUYA**

J'étais si heureux, j'avais retrouvé mes deux plus chers amis. Je sortis de la maison, j'avais chaud et je voulais prendre l'air. Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans les fourrés, je me figeais.

Ah, on t'a enfin retrouvé, petite coquine !

Dégager ! je ne retournerais pas là bas !

Tu appartiens au seigneur Hakato, tu es sa dixième femmes, tu n'as pas le choix minette !

Je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à un mec aussi minable !

Tu insulte notre seigneur ? tu seras châtiée au château sale insolente !

Plusieurs personnes sortirent des fourrés, je commençais a avoir peur sans pour autant le montrer, je ne voulais pour rien au monde retourner là bas ! La maison n'était pas loin, j'y jetais un coup d'œil.

N'espère pas t'échapper !

Les traqueurs m'entourèrent, ils ne se contenteraient pas de m'emmener, ils allaient jouer avec moi, je le savais, je poussais alors un hurlement.

KYOOOO !!

Des larmes de peur coulaient le long de mes joues, je me maudis d'être si faible.

Personne ne te répondra ma fille !

J'ouvris de grands yeux effrayé

Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils dorment d'un sommeil, tranquille !

Je soupirais de soulagement, ils n'avaient rien. Mes agresseurs se jetèrent sur moi, ils s'amusèrent à me poignarder avec leurs yeux de fous, sans toutefois me tuer, ils devaient me ramener vivante, je le savais. Je me débattis du mieux que je pus, mais mes petits poings ne leur causer pas le moindre dommage. Soudain je vis les hommes s'arrêter, je me redressais sur un coude et je regardais mes agresseurs se positionner devant moi, je me demandais pourquoi, j'eu ma réponse quand j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Rendez là moi, ou je vous tu !

Calme, poser, grave, effrayant, la voix de Kyo.

Hors de question ! Nous avons reçu l'ordre de la ramener, et nous tuerons tous ceux qui essayeront de nous en empêcher.

Je l'entendis grogner, je ne vis que ses yeux rouges, je perdais trop de sang, j'allais mourir, je le savais, mes yeux se voilèrent et je sombrais…

**POV KYO**

KYOOO !

Je redressais la tête, cette voix… il s passait quelque chose dehors, je sortis en courant, attrapant Tenro au passage. J'entendis du bruit étouffer au fond du jardin, je mis diriger et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Yuya était par terre en train de se faire poignarder et battre. Je m'avançais hors de moi, les hommes avaient repéré ma présence, ils se relevèrent et se dressèrent entre moi et Yuya.

Rendez la moi ou je vous tu ! dis-je d'une voix que je voulais contrôler.

Hors de question ! Nous avons reçu l'ordre de la ramener, et nous tuerons tous ceux qui essayeront de nous en empêcher

Je grogner et jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, elle avait les yeux fermés et ne respiré presque pas. Je pris peur et me jetais sur ses agresseurs, je les tranchais évitant habilement leurs coups. Une fois qu'ils furent morts, je me dirigeais vers Yuya, elle ne respirait plus, je lui fit un massage cardiaque mais rien à faire, si seulement Akari était là ! Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, elle n'était plus là, je n'avais qu'une enveloppe corporelle en face de moi, des larmes coulaient le longs de mes joues, je n'y pris pas garde.

Yuya, Yuya, reviens ! reviens ! YUYAAAA hurlais-je, mon cri n'était que celui d'une bête blessé, je m'écroulais, je l'avais perdu une fois encore, je ne l'avais pas protégé. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra, la berçant au rythme de mes sanglots.

Tout était fini.

**POV YUYA**

Tout est blanc, je n'ai plus mal, soudain j'aperçois mon grand frère ainsi que mes parents.

Nozomu ! Maman ! Papa ! hurlais-je avant de me jeter dans leurs bras.

Yuya ? Que fais-tu là ? me demanda ma mère d'une voix inquiète.

Je ne sais pas ! Mais je vous ai retrouvé, on est ensembles maintenant, je vous aime tellement !

Yuya ce n'est pas ton heure, tu dois retourner auprès de Kyo, Kyoshiro et Akira, ils ont besoin de toi ! murmura mon père. Soudain j'entendis la voix de Kyo hurler mon nom.

Mais… et vous ? vous venez avec moi ?!

Non ma Yuya ! dis mon frère en me caressant la joue avec un regard doux.

Mais…

On se reverra ma fille, mais pas tout de suite … me dit ma mère avec un sourire

Vrai ?

Vrai ! s'exclama mon père en m'ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Retourne auprès d'eux maintenant petite sœur, on se reverra, c'est une promesse !

Je sentis la douleur revenir, tendis que l'image de mon frère s'effacer, j'entendis des sanglots, je sentais que j'étais dans les bras forts de quelqu'un, je crachais le sang qui m'empêcher de respirais et ouvrit doucement les yeux. La chevelure sauvage et noire de Kyo caressait mon visage.

Kyo ?

**POV KYO**

Kyo ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux, elle était vivante mais par quel miracle ? Je m'en foutais, elle était là, c'était le plus important !

Yuya !

Tu m'as sauvé ?

…

Merci ! elle eut un grand sourire, je tremblais, de peur ? de bonheur ? mes larmes redoublèrent mais bordel, depuis quand je pleure moi ? la jeune fille passa ses doigts fins sous mes yeux.

Kyo, ne pleure pas ! j'aime pas quand tu pleure !

Elle était pas possible cette fille, je me relevais la tenant toujours dans mes bras.

Mais Kyo, lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule !

Je souris ironiquement.

t'es même pas capable de tenir debout !

Non mais qu'est ce que… lâche moi Kyo !!

Elle s'énervait contre moi me faisant sourire.

Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ? j'tai rien d'mander !

Elle me posait une colle. Pourquoi je m'occupais d'elle ? J'en avais aucunes idées, enfin peut être que si mais je n'avais pas envie d l'analyser, pas encore…

Parce que tu es ma domestique, souris-je, même si la raison était toute autre.

Non mais… Je ne suis pas ta domestique ! JE ne …

Elle s'était soudain évanoui, elle avait perdu trop de sang, s'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, je me précipité dans la baraque et fixer les bandages pour arrêter l'hémorragie, une fois cela fait, je la coucher sur son lit et m'installais a la fenêtre, cigarette en bouche, bouteille de saké, et veilla sur elle toute la nuit.

**POV YUYA**

Les doux rayons du soleil me caressèrent le visage, que s'était-il passé ? je me souvins que j'avais été bléssé ou plutôt mon corps me le rappela quand j'essayer de me relever, je poussais un gémissement. Je me souvin soudain de tout, les hommes du seigneur, les coup de poignard et … Kyo. Je réflechis rapidement, ils me pourchassaient, menaçant la vie de mes amis, je devais partir pour les proteger, mon frère ne serais plus seul, il ya avait Kyo et Kyoshiro maintenant. Kyo.. il m'avait sauvé hier, je ne voulais pas les quitter mais je devais le faire, pour eux ! je me levais, pris un sac et commençais à ranger mes affaires quand…

Que fais tu planche à pain ?

Je sursautais et me retournais, dans l'ombre, daux yeux rouges me fixaient.

JE m'en vais !

…

Je me retournais et continuer à ranger mes affaires, je sentis une larmes roulait sur ma joue, je l'essuyait rageusement, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. C'est alors Que la main forte de Kyo s'abattit sur mon bras, m'empêchant de ranger un tee-shirt. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux rouges étaient plissés une étincelle de colère brillaient dans ceux-ci.

Je t'interdit de partir planche à pain !

Je n'ai pas à t'obeir Kyo, tu n'es pas mon père !

…

Si je pars vous ne serais plus en danger !

Qui étaient ces types ? Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

Ça te regarde pas ! Lâche moi !

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas à lui, j'avais trop honte, trop peur aussi !

Planche à pain, tu as interêt à me dire ce que te voulaient ces types sinon…

Sinon quoi ? le coupais-je énervée, sinon tu me violes ? sinon tu m'enfermes ? Kyo ça ne te regarde pas ! Lâche moi !

Je relevais les yeux pour le fixer, je l'avait blesser, je le voyais bien à la douleur qui passa dans ses yeux, j'avais depuis longtemps reussir a deviné les émotions de Kyo, et je voyis en cet instant que je lui avait déchirer le cœur, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ! s'il fallait qu'il me deteste pour que je puisse partir, pour que je puisse les proteger alors je me ferais detester ! il me regarda un instant et me lâcha.

Tu es ma domestique alors ça me regarde !

J'suis pas ta domestique !

…

J'avais fini de ranger mes affaires, je pris mon sac et commança à partir quand un phrase de Kyo me cloua sur place.

Et Akira ?

Je me figeais, des larmes commencèrent à couler je regardais les yeux de Kyo, je cru y lire de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude et de la colère aussi, j'avais surement rêver.

Vous êtes là maintenant, il s'en remettra !

Je posais la main pour ouvrir a porte quand.

Je te protégerai planche à pain !

Kyo venait de dire ça d'une voix déterminer, j'en fus touché au plus profond de mon être, Kyo ne disait jamais ce genre de choses, encore moins à moi ! je dis finalement

Contre lui tu n'as aucunes chances Kyo !

Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais le plus fort ?

Oui ! je l'avais toujours dit. J'avais toujours cru en Kyo toujours ! Alors pourquoi doutais-je aujourd'hui ? Grand frère aide moi ! Que dois-je faire ? une scène me revint alors en mémoire.

**Flash Back**

Kyo est le plus fort pas vrai grand frère ?

Oui Kyo est le plus fort ! Tu peux compter sur lui, je suis sur qu'il te protegera toujours !

Non ! il se moque de moi, il m'appelle sa domestique, il est méchant !

Mon frère rit devant ma mine boudeuse.

C'est pas drôle !

Excuse moi yuya, mais Kyo tiens énormément à toi, même si il ne le montre pas, il te protegeras.

Mwais j'en suis pas sûre !

Tu n'as qu'une chose a faire, c'est croire en lui, fais lui confiance, il n'a jamais mentit et a toujours tenu ses promesse non ?

Oui ! ça c'est vrai ! mais ça reste une imbécile égoïste !

**Fin Flash Back**

Mon frère m'avait dit de croire en Kyo, qu'il me protégerait, je me retournais vers « mon sauveur », il me regardait.

Kyo je …

…

Je relevais le menton, je ne pleurerais plus, je lui dis alors sur un ton déterminé

Je crois en toi Kyo !

Je le vis sourire.

Evidemment ! Aller Planche à pain faut que t'aille au lycée, change toi, nos frère sont déjà partis, je ne leurs ai rien dit pour l'incident d'hier.

J'hochais la tête reconnaissante, pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me changeais rapidement pris mon sac de cour et sorti, Kyo m'attendait, je souris.

t'en met du temps !

Tais toi ! je me suis dépêcher !

Je partis devant en serrant les poings, qu'est ce qu'il m'énervait ce sale égoïste, alcoolo ! Pourtant je ne pouvais nier qu'il me plaisait à sa manière, je me souvint du baiser qu'il m'avait donner, à ce souvenir je rougis.

Salut !

Je sursautais devant moi se tenait un jeune homme en pantacourt blanc, il portait un débardeur orange, avait un bandana tigré sur la tête et porter quelques bracelets, je sentis Kyo se rapprocher de moi.

Tiens tu es Onime no Kyo non ?

Le ton était joyeux

Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Rien, je disais juste bonjour, vous allez au lycée ? on a qu'a faire la route ensemble !

Oui pourquoi pas, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Tigre rouge et toi ?

Yuya Shiina


End file.
